


Death Comes for Us All

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Fascination with death, Jim is Death, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of spouse abuse, Sebastian will fuck anyone, mentions of child abuse, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Sebastian Moran has been fascinated by death since he was a kid. Just the idea of it captures his attention like nothing else. The inevitability of every living thing in the universe eventually meeting the same fate. Growing up chasing after any chance to see death in action, he joins the army. Even after being kicked out, he continues trying to feed his fascination in any way he can. But what happens when the ex-soldier finally meets the God of Death face to face? And how far will he go to make the right impression?





	Death Comes for Us All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apinchofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apinchofsanity/gifts).



> Thanks to apinchofsanity for letting me write this and coming up with the AU! Hope I did it justice

It all started when he was a little kid. At the tender age of seven, Sebastian Moran found an old book that belonged to his mother. Within he discovered the first image of Death that he would ever see, but certainly not the last. The book itself was worn, water damage around the edges, brown pages, notes scribbled in the margins and papers placed between pages. He picked it up originally just planning on skimming it, but soon spotted a black and white image of a hooded figure with a scythe. Stopping on that page, Sebastian lost all track of time just staring at that image. The skeletal figure in a black robe coming to claim a dying human seemed to consume his attention. Rather than placing the book back on its shelf, he took it with him and kept it beside his bed, looking at it almost every night.

Sebastian kept his interest to himself, but fed it every chance he had. He gathered books that even mentioned death, everything from old Holy manuscripts to modern fiction that mentioned the figure. He was determined to learn everything he could about it, even if no one else understood his interest. He was going to figure out the common threads between each of these works and determine just who Death could be. To everyone else, it may have been just a word, something to describe a terrible event. But to Sebastian, there was something more. Everyone who wrote about Death seemed to agree that it was a man and that he wore a black cloak and carried a scythe. No matter what time period he appeared in, that seemed constant. 

The blond grew and grew and so did his fascination with Death. He couldn't be satisfied with just writings anymore though. He had to experience it himself. He went to funerals, examined dead animals, anything he could get his hands on. When he heard stories of killers on the news or read it in the papers, he devoured the information. And one day, Death came to his family. One evening while he was in bed, he heard a terrible scream and rushed downstairs. There, he discovered his mother's lifeless body surrounded by a pool of blood. Kneeling over her corpse and crying, he swore he saw movement from the corner of his eye. It seemed to be a dark figure and his heart raced, but nothing seemed to be there as he looked around. When the death was examined, it was ruled a suicide. But Sebastian knew that wasn't true. He knew his father's temper and the way he beat them both. He had no doubt in his mind that his father had done this. And he was going to find a way to avenge his mother. 

Sebastian began working out, deciding he would join the army as soon as possible and get out of the house. And the second he turned eighteen, he sent in his enlistment papers. Before long, he was in training and away from home. He was experiencing death on nearly a daily basis and the adrenaline flowed through him. But it was just that that would get him in trouble. Still chasing his obsession with Death, Sebastian ended up shooting one of his own men and being dinshonourably discharged. He wouldn't stop there though. He came back to London, managed to find a little flat to himself, bought a gun, and decided on his next move. He had to chase Death, no matter what it took. And he knew his first target: Augustus Moran. He would finally avenge his mother. It didn't take long, especially since the man was hopelessly drunk when Sebastian arrived. Sticking to the shadows, he took out his target easily. And just as the man's heart stopped, Sebastian swore he saw the same figure once more. 

That was the day Sebastian's life changed. He wasn't just fascinated with Death anymore. He was going to capture it. See it for himself, properly. Because he knew something, someone was there. He just had to see it. He became a hitman for hire, killing any target he was given. He did more than that though, sticking around each time for a glimpse at that figure. And one night, he caught it. He'd made the death interesting, he thought. It wasn't a simple shooting this time. It would certainly capture the attention of police. But would it do for Death?

Waiting in the shadows, Sebastian kept his eyes peeled and finally spotted it: the same figure he'd seen when both of his parents had died. But tonight, it was more solid. Furrowing his brow, the blond watched carefully. The figure became more real by the second, eventually showing a smaller man with jet black hair slicked back with some kind of product. He wore a grey suit rather than a black cloak and didn't carry a scythe either. Seemed the only thing that his readings had gotten right was that it was a man. Still, the method of killing seemed to catch the figure's attention and Sebastian stepped forward. 

"So, you're.....Death?" he commented as the dark brown eyes locked on him.

The pale figure laughed a bit and smirked. "Ouch. Is that disappointment I detect in your tone?" he hummed, as though it were all a big joke to him.

"No offence, mate. You just don't look how I expected, that's all," Sebastian explained with a shrug.

"You mean the whole cloak and scythe thing?" the man answered, rolling his eyes. "Oh, you humans have such avid imaginations. It's adooorable."

With that, the smaller man disappeared. Sebastian was absolutely stunned, staring at where the man had been for a moment. But when he heard sirens in the distance, he snapped out of it and ran. 

After that night, Sebastian was determined to see Death again. He couldn't let such an attractive man get away, even if it was the God of Death himself. He spent many nights taking cold showers imagining the man and fell deeper and deeper into this rabbit hole. He began committing more murders, not all commissioned. Especially on the ones that he chose to do himself, he made sure to decorate the bodies. The police seemed baffled, seeing no reason to do this. It made him easy to track though, spotting his killings. Or so they thought. He didn't decorate them all, just the ones he chose. And when he did, he noticed Death sticking around longer and longer. Finally, one day, he seemed to figure out the perfect gift. Sebastian had killed an attractive brunet man and carved open his chest. Dangling the man from a tall, beautiful tree with white blooms, he added blush to the cheeks and several bouquets of flowers in the ribcage. Waiting once more, he smiled when he saw Death appear and admire his work.

"Well?" the blond hummed, not even bothering to hide. "What do you think?"

Death chuckled, used to Sebastian appearing. After millennium of traipsing about the universe claiming souls, this human, this sack of flesh, had caught his attention. This man seemed intent on worming his way into Death's designer pants and while it was endearing, it could also be a bit annoying.

"You should be careful giving me such pretty gifts, Sebastian," Death hummed. "Or I might just think you're trying to seduce me."

"To be honest, I thought I was doing a bit more than trying," Sebastian answered.

Death laughed, more heartily this time. "A man so discontent with life, he falls in love with death. How.....poetic," he hummed. 

"Does it have to be poetic?" Sebastian scoffed. "Can't a guy just want to fuck Death?"

The darker haired man smirked, walking over to Sebastian. "Well then, you should at least know how to address me properly. To everyone else, I may be Death. But personally, I prefer Jim. Jim Moriarty."

Sebastian smiled. "Well you know me. Sebastian Moran," he introduced.

"Of course I do. The only human to ever catch my attention. But you should know, I can only touch those whose souls I claim. Otherwise I'll simply pass through you," he explained.

Sebastian smiled a little and stepped closer, reaching forward. He grasped Jim's hand and placed it against his chest, chuckling at the smaller man's surprise when two solid forms met. "You already own my soul," he murmured. "How 'bout we go make it official?"

From that day on, living or dead, Sebastian belonged to Jim. He continued his killing sprees well into his advanced years. It wasn't until the day that he couldn't climb stairs or hold a gun without his hands shaking that he finally admitted it was over. His heart dropped though, thinking that perhaps he'd never see Jim again. But one evening, as he sat alone in his home, the man appeared.

"You've changed, Sebastian. You've stopped your gifts," Jim hummed. He hadn't changed a bit, though Sebastian now had grey hairs and wrinkles. "You've gotten old."

"Yeah, humans do that," Sebastian sighed. "I didn't think you'd come anymore. I can't give you anything."

"You can, actually. You think I haven't been watching you? You're miserable without your work," Jim commented, coming over to sit on Sebastian's lap. "You think I won't stay without gifts. But there's something more valuable than anything you've given me. Something I want and I think you do too."

Sebastian raised a brow, waiting for the explanation.

"You," Jim murmured, kissing Sebastian gently.

With a small gasp, Sebastian realised what was happening while he returned the kiss. The color drained from his body and his breathing slowed as his soul left his body. It was over before he knew it and the Sebastian he'd always been was back. Dead, but feeling so much more alive than he ever had before. The blond grinned, taking Jim in his arms and kissing him soundly.

"Told you so," he teased. "You've always owned my soul. And don't think for a minute I'm letting you out of my sight again," he hummed. 

Jim chuckled. "I wouldn't want anything less," he answered. "Now let's go home."


End file.
